The present invention relates to a water saver valve. In the prior art, pilot actuated valves are known. Cross et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,726 and Rowland U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,594 each teach the concept of a valve which is operated by a pilot valve. Furthermore, Badders U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,029 discloses a fluid control system for a toilet which includes hydraulic actuation of the tank ball 152 thereof. However, Badders fails to teach any flow responsive pilot actuated valving for the inlet thereof.
Furthermore, the Cross et al. and Rowland et al. patents, while each teaching a pilot activated valve, differ in several respects from the teachings of the present invention. Concerning Cross et al., among other reasons, the structure and operation of the pilot valve and main valve differ from the teachings of present invention. Concerning Rowland et al., again, the structure of the pilot valve and main valve differ from the teachings of the present invention as do their manner of operation.